Beautiful
by mariposa599
Summary: Ally never had insecurities. She never felt worthless. However, everybody has them once in a while. Can an encounter with some girls change that?


**Hey guys! This is a new one shot that came to mind today. I know it is probably crappy, but I was bored and wasn't finished with my other one yet so I decided to do this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line :( Because trust me if I did, They would've been together and would have stayed together.**

**Constructive Criticism is accepted. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Ally has never had insecurities. Well of course there were times she questioned if what she was wearing was ok, but she never had them as bad as others. However, now she is the girlfriend of a superstar. Austin Moon. A.K.A her partner and best friend. They were friends for 2 years until he finally got the nerve to ask her out. They have been dating for 5 months now and everything has been good. Anyways, ever since they started dating, she would get insecure sometimes but she would always snap out of it, knowing he loves her for her. She was perfectly fine until that one day.

She was sitting at the food court by herself having her an amazing chicken salad. Austin was at home having lunch with his parents. Which was a first. Trish was out shopping and Dez was out somewhere..being Dez. She was snapped out of her thoughts when 3 blonde, skinny, beautiful girls. They looked like they stepped out of a movie. Literally. Ally recognized them as Cassidy, Tilly, and Ashley.

**Ally's POV: **

"Hey guys!" , trying not to let my voice shake. These girls never and I mean NEVER liked me nor would they say a word to me.

"So, I hear you are dating Austin Moon?" Cassidy asked.

"Ummm….y-yes I am." These girls really scared me.

"Right, I don't believe that, why would he go out with you?" Ashley scoffed.

"You are not even pretty." Tilly added on.

And that is how it all started. All 3 girls gained up on me. Telling me horrible things that I have never been told. At first, I ignored them, but the comments kept getting uglier and uglier. I held in my tears, not ready to look weak in front of them. They finally left with a snide comment from Cassidy.

"Come on girls, shes not even worth it. "

After I couldn't see them anymore, I grabbed my stuff at walked back to Sonic Boom. By the time I got there, tears were streaming down my face. I ran up the stairs ignoring all the looks that were pointed towards me and ran to the practice room. I was surprised to see Austin sitting on the piano bench waiting for me.

**Austin's POV:**

"Hey, there you are I have been waiting fo-" I turned to look at her and seen that she was crying. "Ally what the hell happened? Did somebody hurt you? Are you ok? " I asked her all at once checking her for any bruises.

She didn't respond instead just cried harder.

"Alls? Come on, you got to talk to me." I asked engulfing her in a hug.

"There, there were g-g-irls and, and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down" I said, looking into her eyes with my hands caressing her face.

Once she calmed down, I sat her on the piano with me.

"Are you ready to tell me?"

She nodded, telling me everything that had happened.

**Ally's POV:**

And just like that I told him everything. He is the only one that can calm me down so fast like that.

"Hey come here" he told me after I was done talking. He opened his arms enough for me to fit through and gave me a comforting hug.

"Were they right?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Were they right? I mean, you can have anyone you want and yet, you choose me. Were they right?" I asked again.

He took my face in his and looked me in the eye. His eyes were filled with sadness and….hurt? The hurt that I was feeling?

" You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. You could put all the most gorgeous girls to shame. You are smart, funny, and every good quality a girl should have. You are perfect. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else.I love YOU, and you only."

And just like that I was ok again. With him I was safe. Safe from all those hurtful words, that I can't even remember right now because I'm too caught up into his eyes. His judgment means the world to me and I shouldn't have to worry about what others have to say about me.

"I love you too" I responded with a smile on my face.

And with that he kissed me. Washing out all the pain I felt. Taking those words away. He certainly is someone I couldn't live without.

God, I love this boy.

He slowly pulled away and with one more quick peck, he stood up holding out his hand to help me up.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I'm going to show all the other guys, that I have what they can't get."

**And that's it! Sorry, I can do way better than this, but again I have nothing better to do. I am currently working on a multi chap, that hopefully will be uploaded in early november. Thanks! Hope everyone liked it!**

**-Mari**


End file.
